Our Own Fairy Tale
by princessofmyownworld
Summary: Atlanta breaks down when she catches her refecion in a golden band on her finger. Archie shows her how they will get through it all. I cant write summaires, please read. Also the last line should read 'i hope that its not like anyone elses


I do not own Class of the Titans.

Her long blonde hair fell gracefully down the tower. It shone like highly polished gold in the sunlight. Her prince climbed up to meet her. He held her in his strong arms and twirled her around the stone tower. He put her down and held her baby soft hands in his strong but smooth hands.

He helped her down from the tower and led her to his shining white stallion. Together they galloped off into the sunset, to live happily ever after.

Atlanta slammed the book shut. 'Damn fairy tales' She thought. Theresa had told her how much her love life was like a fairy tale. Theresa lied. And Atlanta was proving it.

Atlanta had gone over her relationship with Archie over and over. Sure, everyone knew that they would end up together. Atlanta hated that fact. When she was younger her mother had read fairy tales to her and Atlanta had always said that she did not need a knight in shinning armor, she could save herself.

But Atlanta hid the one fact from even herself, until last night. The fiery huntress had always wished in the back of her mind that her knight in shining amour would come and whisk her away. But life went on and Atlanta did not take the fairy tale route in her mind.

She was sure that princesses did not have dyed red hair that stuck out at all angles. No princesses had long hair that shone in the light like spun gold, or was as dark as chestnuts. Hers was cropped cut and gelled in spikes. Princess's bodies were delicate and looked like you could break them like a twig. Atlanta was thin, but looked every bit as fits as she was, as for breaking easily, well Atlanta would fight back should anyone try.

Princesses had baby soft hands. Atlanta's where calloused and scared from years of hunting, and now years of fighting a demonic Greek god. Princesses had dainty writing and had dreamt about their princes since birth. Atlanta's writing looked like chicken scratch and she had dreamt about owning her own hunting company since birth.

Princesses had perfect princes. She was sure that Archie did not fit that description. His bright purple mullet and sapphire eyes were not jet-black hair and bright blue eyes (a/n…so sexy!!!). Princes would come and whisk princesses away into the sunset on a shinning white horse. Archie randomly tossed her a helmet or skateboard and they were off to a movie or park.

The huntress was snapped back to reality from the golden shine on her engagement ring. She heard someone walk down the hall and quickly stuffed the chain her engagement ring was on into her shirt to hide it. In an instant she saw Archie walk past the room she shared with Theresa. Atlanta sighed, what was she getting herself into.

Even if she did not plan to marry Archie until the graduated from university, much less wear the ring openly until they were in there sophomore year. She saw Theresa come down the hall after Archie.

The fighter turned into the room she shared with Atlanta. She immediately knew something was on her friends mind. 'Everything ok 'Lanta?" She asked.

Atlanta sighed. "No, well yes, but no. Can you holler at Arch for me?"

"Aye." Theresa said. She stepped out into the hall. "Arch! 'Lanta wants to talk to you."

Archie grumbled loudly and walked into Atlanta and Theresa's room as Theresa left. "Sup?" He asked as he sat down on the bed next to Atlanta. Atlanta sat up for a moment and then lay across Archie's lap. She was silent for a moment to ensure that no one was listening in.

"What are we getting ourselves into?" Atlanta asked philosophically.

"I'm not sure 'Lanta." Archie said.

"Everyone says that were the fairy tale couple, but where not. I mean were a couple of teenagers mucking through life and defeating an evil Greek god on the side.

Fairy tales are romantic, the princess wait for ages for her prince to come. Her prince has to battle a dragon or defeat a witch to save her." Atlanta said, tears coming to her eyes. She had no clue what was coming over her.

"Atlanta!" Archie said, standing up angrily, shocking Atlanta.

"What!" A hurt Atlanta shouted, standing up as well.

"Snap out of it! We don't have to be what everyone says, besides when have you ever cared what others thinks.

'Lanta. I don't care what fairy tales say or what has been drilled into your head. Damn it, I used to hate fairy tales because the princess was always so generic, she never had any personality.

And that's what I love about you. You have a personality, albeit you can be as stubborn as hell and more annoying than Neil sometimes. But you are Atlanta; you don't care what others think. You're the girl who everyone laughed at because she had hunting trophies instead of dance and baton ribbons. Even through all that you're still-hunting. Hell you're defeating and evil god. You're saving the world.

That's something no fairy tale princess would ever do." Archie yelled at his fiancée. Atlanta shuddered, Archie had never yelled at her like this before.

"You could lead this team, you could do anything. That's why I said you couldn't. I said you could not lead the team only because I knew that you could do a much better job than I ever could.

Atlanta, you used to talk about the girls that glared at you in gym class. They glared at you because you were able to get the ball, to play with the guys. They glared at you because you were, and still are, everything they're not. You're confident and unafraid.

That's why I'm marrying you, not because everyone says that we are going to be together forever. We don't have to be like every fairy tale. We can be our own fairy tale." Archie shouted. He took Atlanta in his arms.

"I don't completely know what were getting ourselves into, but i do know that i love you, and that we can be our own fairy tale." Archie whispered lovingly in her ear.

"Lets be our own fairy tale." Atlanta whispered back as she softly kissed Archie's lips. "And thank-you." Atlanta said as she and Archie broke apart.

"Always, my princess." Archie said lovingly.

"Never call me that again." Atlanta said, as she broke free of Archie's hug.

Well I have had that piece lying around for a while. I hope you liked it, please rate and review. No Flame please, I'm not making you read this, but constructive criticism is appreciated. I hope it is very similar to anyone else's story. And if it is I'm so sorry, it's not supposed to be. I am currently trying to read all of the stories…but lets face it, there is a lot.


End file.
